<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by ThePlagueBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109355">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlagueBeast/pseuds/ThePlagueBeast'>ThePlagueBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlagueBeast/pseuds/ThePlagueBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke settles against the locker next to Lexa while she watches her rummage around and pull out books for her next couple classes. She’s quiet, waiting and watching with a contemplative air. Lexa raises a brow at her as she shuts her locker door and they start walking towards their one shared class of the day.</p><p>After a few paces Clarke finally says, matter-of-factly, “I have a crush on you.”</p><p>Lexa takes a bit of a sharp breath before replying, “Unfortunate.”</p><p>Clarke snorts. “Right? You’re awful, always ditching me for sportsball! You <i>should</i> be helping me with my art.”</p><p>Lexa rolls her eyes and links their arms as they walk. “And how would I help?”</p><p>“Why as my muse, of course!”</p><p>“Your muse?” She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. You’re freaking gorgeous? Like sometimes I’m not sure you’re actually real,” she pokes her swiftly in the ribs, “Then I remember you’re ticklish.”</p><p>Lexa sways away from the assault and retaliates with a pinch on Clarke’s side, laughing as she yelps and stumbles into her. Clarke slaps her shoulder then goes silent, chewing on her lip. After a few more steps she stops them and turns to face Lexa fully.</p><p>“Okay so I kinda laid my cards on the table and honestly, I love the banter, but I really need some kind of real response because I feel like I’m gonna puke if you don’t say something,” she rushes out all in one breath.</p><p>Lexa watches her face for a moment, then glances to the side, brow furrowed. She’s silent so long Clarke feels like she might pass out, waiting with baited breath. </p><p>At long last, Lexa frees her arm not occupied with books, locks eyes with Clarke, and nods ever so slightly. She reaches out and tucks her hand around the back of her head and pulls her in for a slow and probably not school appropriate kiss.</p><p>It takes Clarke a heartbeat to respond, clutching at Lexa’s shoulder before pulling back with a stupid grin on her face. </p><p>Lexa clears her throat, “I have a crush on you too.”</p><p>Clarke bites her lip, “Unfortunate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a drabble y'all!</p><p>These things are just popping into my head while I try to fall asleep. I've been lucky enough to remember them when I get up. This one felt like it was gonna be longer but then I wrote it out and it's just a little bit of fluff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>